Loneliness Be Gone
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: Naruto always thinks he's alone, even when all of his friend and family are so close. No one loves him, or so he thinks, though he is loved deeply by many. It might be to late for him though, as he takes his life. SasuNaru KakIru
1. Chapter 1

1**Title: Loneliness Be Gone**

**Rating: M**

**Author: Me, KuramasKitsuneGirl**

**Beta: Troubled- Spirit or Moon. – This is my Twin, I love her dearly. We're not related by blood, but in our minds! lol**

**WARNING:** **This contains YAOI or BOY x BOY Relationships and also ANGST, Lots of it. Like blood, death, blah blah Don't read if you don't like.**

Loneliness is what they call it when you have no one there when you need them the most. When you desperately try to hold onto contact, when you had none at all. You don't ask for it. You don't wish for it in the night, it just comes and covers you like a cold blanket of snow. Uzumaki Naruto was the one person who knew first hand about loneliness, about the suffering and pain you felt each night when coming home to an empty house. He thought he was alone in the world, just a monster hidden beneath a well made mask of happiness, but he wasn't. He had a family which he never seemed to see, parents, although not birth ones, that loved him deeply, And an unseen Lover hidden under a rival cloak.

This was the Story of Uzumaki Naruto: The boy who had everything and more right under his nose.

"See, Naruto was a strong boy that wanted to grow up to become Hokage one day, leader of The Hidden Village in the Leafs. To become Hokage you must be one of the best and Naruto- -." There was a loud bang to one of the doors in the back of the classrooms, which caused Umino Iruka to glance behind him with a quizzical stare. Noting the boy standing with one fist raised against the door and a somewhat anger expression, Iruka carefully pulled himself from his desk in the front of the class in which he was leaning on, gentle expression taking his features. "Speaking of Naruto." he greeted, the smaller boy glaring at him.

"Iruka-sensei! I thought we talked about you telling people that stupid story!" Naruto whined from his spot. Iruka was a ninth through twelfth grade history teacher at Konoha High School and when ever he had time to send Naruto out of the classroom for an errand, he would tell the class about some stupid story about Naruto himself, most of which came from his childhood. Naruto hated his legal guardian for that reason. Sure it was true when he was eleven he had read a story involving a Hokage and declared he would become one, but Iruka didn't need to tell the world. "I swear sometimes..." Naruto trailed off as the class broke into laughing.

"Hokage? Leader of the Village? Come on Naruto, Really?" Inuzuka Kiba laughed out, mocking his friend for all it was worth.

"Shut up Dog breath." Was Naruto's own teeth clenched reply before looking to Iruka once again. "Must you always do this to me? I'm telling Kakashi- Sensei that you're doing this- this- this thing to me again!" he threatened, though Iruka seemed unfazed as he laughed quietly. Even after living as both Kakashi and his son for more then six years, and being there student for more years then either could count, Naruto still hadn't lost there teacher titles.

"I'm sure Kakashi would love to hear it Naruto, considering he gave me the story to tell this morning. Now take your seat son, before I'm forced to kick you out and ground you." Being a parent at school sometimes rocked, Iruka decided as Naruto glared and groaned, cursing the gods for having his teacher as father, though of course Naruto obeyed, walking slowly over to his desk with a lazy stance. "Your abusing your power." he stated to Iruka as the man rolled his eyes with a wave of his hand to shut up, then he turned his glaring at the one person he shared a sitting spot with. The girl population joined in with there own glare to Naruto as he plopped down in his seat next to no other then Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha High's hottest, most wanted boy by both guys and girls alike. Other wise known as Naruto's rival.

"Bastard" Naruto greeted.

"Dobe" Sasuke boredly recognized as his own form of hello.

"Asshole"

"Bitch"

"Face Sucker"

"Only Yours" Was a sarcastic reply from the Raven haired man as arms casually moved to cross over his chest. Leaning back in his seat as Iruka continue with the lesson from before the blonde left, Sasuke paid no attention to the material he already knew by heart.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke with a disgusted look, mumbling an 'eww' under his breath as he sighed and turned his head toward the board to listen to what was going on. Sasuke of course chose to watch Naruto when he wasn't looking, noting the boy was wearing a nice fitting pair of light blue jeans, which seemed to hug his hips, along with a semi-tight orange tee-shirt in that accented his blonde locks that were permanently spiked. Tan skin laid out over taut muscles, azure eyes that crinkled with happiness at a muttered joke from Kiba who sat in the next desk over across the aisle. Sasuke decided the blonde was perfect.

"Whatcha' staring at teme? Find something you like?" Naruto whispered with a wiggle of his eye brows, having caught the Uchiha in mid glance at his neck. Sasuke head snapped up to lock eyes with the idiot, somewhat surprised before he hid it well with a scoff. "Please, like I would like you. Dobe." he muttered, looking away to hid the scarcely noticeable blush_ trying_ to spread his cheeks.

"Don't call me that teme!" Naruto yelled, forgetting that they were in the middle of one of Iruka's class sessions and immediately regretted it with a death glare from the older man. "Naruto. Go See Kakashi, now." There was a stern lilt to Iruka's voice as he pointed to the door. "That's Twice today Mister, expect a talk when you get home. Right. After. School." Then Naruto knew he was in for it. Usually Iruka let him hang out with friends until god knows when, especially on Fridays, seeing as today was one. Hanging his head, Naruto stood up from his seat with a muttered 'Yes Sir' and started to the door, the muted laughs of the class filling his head. It was times like these when he thought he was alone with no one to care. Sasuke hated him, Iruka liked to yell at him, his friends laughed their heads off, and Kakashi would most likely pay no attention to him. Unknown to Naruto, of course that was not the case…

Walking down the silent hall towards the office of his other father, Naruto's eyes watched the ground, the light padding of shoe covered feet on the linoleum mixing with the still mocking voices and hated laughs. Loneliness filled him once again, just like back when he was little. Years of being yelled at and kicked around from house to house with no one to love. No one until Iruka and Kakashi had gotten hold of him and even yet, he was waiting for them to break as well. All the girls he had a crush on despised him, all of his so called friends laughed at him and called him stupid, and the one person he could relate to, Sasuke Uchiha, scorned his very being. Naruto was beginning to wonder what there was to live for, what was there holding him to this realm.

He couldn't give an answer as he softly, almost discreetly knocked on the large oak door he had come to a stop in front of, waiting for the older father figure to call a come in, something he never got. With a silent turn of the knob, Naruto glanced in to find the lights off and no one there and to say he was a little relieved was an understatement as his pushed the door a bit more, only enough to slip into the soundless room. "Kakashi- sensei?" Naruto asked the still surroundings, knowing fully there would be no answer, and he was glad. He didn't fell like talking, not when he hurt like this. Not when he was on the boundary of suicide, taking his own life with the freaking pair of scissors placed conveniently on the square desk, cluttered with papers.

Taking a seat in the swivel chair behind the aforementioned desk, Naruto starred at the sharp metal bladed object. His eyes seemed to glass over as all the memories of hatred and anguish came flowing back to him in a wave, washing out every good thought in his mind and replacing it with a malicious intent.

"Why? Why was I meant to be hurt, and left alone. Why did I have to be lonely? Why am I afraid to sleep at night? Why _me?" _There was a pleading tone to his voice, cracking as his eyes filled with tears. He had been beat, raped, stabbed, and locked up within his childhood and lived on, while other kids had good lives and someone to love them. He had **_nothing_**. His _family and friends_ would be better off without him, Naruto was sure of that as he retrieved the scissors from the desk. "I just wanted to be happy." he murmured to himself, a slight tearful smile tugging on his lips as identical tears dripped soundlessly from his eyes.

"I just wanted to be happy... For once..." he repeated the words once more to himself, raising the blade to his wrist before slicing the beautiful natural tanned skin open. He winced, more tears falling to mix with the blood dripping onto his shirt. The words repeated within his head as he switched hands, raising the shinny crimson colored blade now to his other clear wrist and gashing that one open as well, more blood spilling from the wounds. Then he leaned back into the chair, closing his eyes as quiet tears continued there journey down his cheeks. Blood overflowing from the slash marks, the bloody scissors already dropped to the floor to stain the already mess up white carpet.

Naruto was beginning to feel the world slipping from around him, things starting to mix and become scrabbled together. He barely heard the door being pushed open, he saw the grey haired man in shock at the sight before yelling something down the hall. "Damn it Naruto." he hissed, a dry weak laugh came from the blonde boy at the mere sound. Kakashi moved into his office and over to the boy in record time, kneeling beside him as the jacket he was wearing was slipped from his shoulders and was tore apart to wrap around the wounds in order to stop the bleeding.

There was commotion down the hall, people talking and such until the next moment Iruka came running into the room. "Oh my god, Naruto." he muttered, eyes wide and completely in shock at the slight. "Iruka call 911!" Kakashi yelled at the smaller man who carried a scar across his nose, Iruka only nodding and moving over to yank the phone on the desk to his ear and dialed.

"There's no use, I'm meant to die." Naruto choked out, wincing as the material tightened on his wrist. "I'm meant to die..." he whispered, causing Kakashi to look at him with an angered expression.

"Shut up Naruto. Just shut up. You're meant to live! You meant to stay with us. How could you even think that, after all the trouble we went through to make sure you had a home? You can't leave us." he stated sternly, jaw clenched as Iruka's frantic talking to the operator filled the room after that.

Naruto's eyes looking up to the ceiling as he thought, his mind making that hard for him at the moment since half his blood was missing. "I- I—" he choked out again, just as another person was heard calling his name, though there were teachers holding them out. Naruto could make out a few voices together, the voices of Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura and even Ino, along with a few others, but there was one the stood out, the voice of Sasuke Uchiha.

'_Why would Sasuke care? He hates me, he wants me to die. He hates me, hates me_._ He wants me to die slowly, to have the pain take over, they only person I can relate to, wants me dead.' _Naruto thought, eyes slipping closed although he wasn't lost yet.

There was another yell, This time from a teacher as Sasuke himself pushed as hard as he could to get through and over to the blonde. "Naruto." he whispered the mere second he reached his side, dropping to his knees. His face was unreadable, that was if you didn't know him well enough. If you did, there might be a sign of worry showing through his mask as he starred at the blonde. "Naruto, Hold on." he stated and without thinking took the boy's hand, already wrapped with bits of jacket within his own.

"Sasuke? What are you... doing…?" There was a pause inside the surprised sounding speech, Naruto tilting his head only enough to look at the raven haired boy with half lidded eyes. "Why? You hate me." he stated, blinking once as a troubled breath pushed it self from his chest, and then tried to inhale again which turned raspy.

"Dobe, I don't hate you. Not at all…" Was Sasuke reply, squeezing the hand in that use to hold so much color and warmth, all which was slowly slipping from Naruto. "I don't hate you, you can't leave me. I-I need you, Naruto." he added, causing even Kakashi and Iruka to pause and look at onyx eyed boy. Sasuke was letting his cold, heartless mask break down just a little; he was confessing feelings to Naruto, which both older men already knew about.

Naruto watched him for a moment, a small smile breaking his lips as the alarms of fire engines in the distance could be heard. "I won't leave you Sasuke. I won't-" Naruto never got to finish those words as the world faded out, everything slowly fading into black and become utterly silent.

Naruto never got to see the way Iruka, his motherly figure, broke down into crying against Kakashi, his fatherly figure, as the older man held him close, closing his eyes tightly as the pain surfaced of losing someone else. He never got to see the way Sasuke eyes widened, thinking over everything that happened and then him self actually break down as well. The Great Uchiha Sasuke, crying like a baby for him and only him as he pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face within the hem of his black shorts. He never saw the way each girl -Sakura, Ino, Hinata.- gasped at what they saw and teared up as they fell onto one of the close males to cry there eyes out for him. He never saw Kiba clench both teeth and fists, while holding Hinata, Lee himself crying while holding Sakura, and Shikamaru's total blank eyed wide stare as Ino cried to him.

Naruto never got to see any of it. He never got to see the love from all his family, his friends, his raven haired lover. He had taken his own life, and it was too late as his pulse had already stopped. The medics could do nothing, for he was already gone, leaving behind a wave of screaming and weeping for his soul to return to his lifeless body, but no such plea was answered. No one dared to near his body, a friend in which they missed so dearly already, all but one. Once Sasuke had got a hold of himself somewhat enough to kneel once again, he leaned over Naruto's cold form.

"I should have told you, that I love you." Sasuke murmured, tear marked cheeks glinting in the light. "I do Naruto. You're the only one, I'll wait for you or you wait for me." he added, voice soft and light as he gently placed a kiss upon Naruto's already cold lips, one's that use to be so warm. "Wait for me." he murmured once again, another tear sliding down his cheek.

Unknown to Sasuke, Naruto could see him and hear him, although not in his own body. For a moment everything seemed right, the world was a better place and Naruto Uzumaki never felt the true happiness at the sight he saw below. Sure, he knew he made a mistake for leaving them, but now he knew of their love and no longer felt that loneliness. "I'll wait for you Sasuke, until the end of Time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Loneliness Be Gone**

**A/n: Okay, like I couldn't let it go as a one-shotso heres the last chapter! It's short, I know. Sorry. Hope you all like.**

**Warning: Yaoi. (boyxBoy). Death, and like ghost people or whatever you want to call it. Sasuke's a bit OOC, but hey. Naruto died, he's sad. Get over it. lol xD **

**ENJOY**

The day of Naruto's funeral was filled with constant endless weeping from his friends in which Naruto ever knew he had, whom had each dressed in their best for this day. Both Iruka and Kaskahi were present in front of the rest, one of Kaskahi's arms around his loved ones waist, holding him close as the younger man tried so hard not to cry as their sons dead body laid gently in front of them in a open casket. Only Sasuke stood next to the parents of Naruto, for he after all was in love with the ghostly pale looking boy in front of him. Holding an expressionless face, the raven-haired boy stood starring at Naruto's loving body that merely looking like he was asleep, once so full of joy and now not even able to wake. That broke his heart even more then it already had been, severing the organ into tiny pieces that had him on the verge of tears once again.

It was a saddened day as the percher said the last words of farewell to the blonde boy's soul, hoping and praying for an uneventful passing before closing the wooden casket lid. Flowers were placed on top, beautifully in bloom and shining just as bright as Naruto once had. Then it was lowered into the cold, lifeless ground. There was no happiness in this horrible day. The sky even began bawling with cold tears, yet everyone remand in the area which became soaked, only for so long though. Slowly and sadly Naruto's friends began to leave while crying to one another. Soon after Kakashi led Iruka back to the car under the cover of an umbrella, after gently patting Sasuke on the shoulder, leaving the Uchiha to make any final amends with his Love.

"I thought you weren't going to leave me Naruto." Sasuke whispered to himself, letting the pitch black umbrella fall to the ground. The rain hit him, soaking him in the cold liquid. "You weren't suppose to die." he murmured finally as he fell to his knees in the wet soil which covered his black suit pants, looking over the edge at the casket below. The flowers beginning dowsed with crystal clear water sent a sad smile to his lips as he closed his eyes tightly. "I'm Sorry Naruto. That I couldn't save you."

There was a faint feeling to his right shoulder that was surprisingly warm. Like a touch. Like the blondes touch. "I know Sasuke. It wasn't your fault, I'm Sorry." The voice was familiar, way to familiar. There was a slight sad tone to it, mixed with a light squeeze to his shoulder. "Just know. You meant something to me. I'll be waiting for you."

Sasuke's head turned so fast at those words he was afraid it might fall off. There was nothing though, just an empty space, Yet he couldn't help but simile lightly.

"I loved you Naruto." he whispered quietly as he turned once again to stare into the dark hole. Reaching to the ground, he made a selection of a handful of moist black soil and slowly held it over the hole. "I love you." It was then released steadily, working it's way between his fingers reluctantly.

Then he stood easily, dusting his hands off. "Goodbye for now, Naruto." There was a saddened note to his voice, but his face seemed a bit determined with a gently small smile.

A subtle, echoing voice was Sasuke's reply. "Goodbye For Now, Sasuke. We'll meet again."

Making his way drenched in rain back to his car, Sasuke couldn't help feel like something or someone was watching over him. Perhaps Naruto might have really been his only angel, the person keeping him alive and well. His guardian Angel.

END


End file.
